


Upon The Shoulders of Giants

by evilqueenofgallifrey (MayFairy)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Kid!Fic, ace spectrum Time Lords, asexual Romana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayFairy/pseuds/evilqueenofgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time Lords never came into existence by accident. Except in the case of Isandvoratrelundar. But given that his father was a walking embarrassment to the Time Lords and the corrupter of his initially esteemed mother Romanadvoratrelundar, sticking to the rules was never going to be in Isaac's genes. Six chapter snapshot fic, based off a Tumblr 'create a kid for a pairing' thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon The Shoulders of Giants

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a Tumblr thing to create kids for requested couples. This will be a six chapter story based on the child I created for the Doctor and Romana, starting with just how the child came about. :P
> 
> Titles comes from an Isaac Newton quote, because the kid gets nicknamed Isaac due to Four and Romana's interest in Newton.
> 
> Note: I consider Time Lords to all be on the ace spectrum, with the Doctor as demisexual most of the time, and Romana as asexual more or less all the time. That doesn't mean it isn't possible for them to engage in such things and/or enjoy them. (In this case, I'd call it an experiment.)
> 
> Also, I know Time Lord reproduction in canon is fuzzy at best (Looms?), so I've done my best to be vague about it. The outcome is the point of the story, and it's all for fun anyway.

" _Doctor?!"_

The Doctor straightened up to blink at Romana, who was eyeing him with shock and outrage. Since he hadn't said a word to her, there was only one explanation for why she could be looking at him like that, which was that his thoughts had been loud enough that she had picked up on them.

His highly  _inappropriate_ thoughts that he had been trying to keep quietly to himself. But he was so enamoured with his young companion that it had proved very difficult, because being around humans for so many centuries had not only given him some rather non-Time Lord ideas about certain things, but also increased his longing for someone like him.

He had dismissed that longing for a long time on the grounds that he couldn't stand most of the people who  _were_ like him.

And then Romana had been shoved into his life, changing everything. He hadn't stood a chance.

She was everything the Time Lords could hope for their students to be, but at the age where he could turn it all around and open her eyes to the true meaning of the universe and of how life was meant to be led.

"Doctor!"

He focused on the small woman currently glaring up at him. "Yes, Romana?" He asked mildly.

"What gives you the right to be thinking about me like that?" She demanded. "Whatever disgusting ideas humans have put in your head, you have no right to involve me in them!"

"I can't control my thoughts, Romana-"

"What a ridiculous thing to say," Romana snapped, "And you're a Time Lord, you shouldn't be having thoughts like those at all, let alone ones you supposedly can't control."

"Well, perhaps if you had regenerated into a less attractive form-"

"Don't you  _dare_ try and blame your primitive perversions on  _me_ -"

"Romana, how can you be so adamantly against something you've never experienced?"

 _That_ stopped her dead.

Romana blinked those beautiful eyes at him as if he had just suggested that perhaps Daleks were just misunderstood teddy bears. Meanwhile, her mouth opened and shut several times with unspoken retorts before she just pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you  _seriously_ suggesting what I think you are, Doctor?"

"Time Lords aren't complete strangers to sexual relations, Romana."

"No, but…" She frowned, but in a way that softened her features and almost suggested embarrassment. When she spoke again, her voice was quiet. "I always thought it seemed rather silly."

"Well, it can be," the Doctor said, shrugging and taking a step towards her, "It can also spiteful or romantic or something done out of pure desperation...it's all up to the participants."

"I see," she said, uneasily, "But if we were the participants, what would it be?"

"Romana, I wouldn't be surprised if it were completely lost on you, but I actually feel a great deal of affection towards you," he told her. He was surprised he had been able to say it at all, let alone as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"Oh. What kind of-"

He decided it was wiser to not allow her to overthink the situation. Instead, he took a leap of faith and closed the distance between them in a few long strides before kissing her full on the mouth, gently enough to be tender but also firmly enough that it might ignite a similar spark in her if she felt even an inkling of something for him.

Romana didn't kiss him back but she also didn't push him away. When the kiss ended, he continued to cradle her face in his large hands. She stayed completely frozen, her lips still slightly parted and her eyes staring at him with a mixture of thoughts he couldn't hope to understand. Perhaps she didn't understand them herself.

"I don't know what I expected," she said finally. Before he could answer her, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, taking him completely by surprise. His hands migrated down to her waist. He met the tentative yet oddly eager kiss with a passion that he had been trying to repress for far too long.

To his extreme relief, she was able to match his passion with her own. He hadn't even been sure if she was capable of this sort of thing with the near brainwashing the Academy liked to give its students.

This time upon breaking apart the Doctor was satisfied to see a flush in her cheeks and a small smile on her face.

"I've never enjoyed kissing before."

"Sometimes all it takes is the right person." It was how he was when it came to attraction, after all, even if he was fairly sure it wasn't the same for her. The little he could gleam from her mind made it obvious that attraction of a physical nature wasn't something she experienced, which was common for their species.

"I suppose it does indicate that this might actually be enjoyable."

He grinned at her. "I promise to do my very best to make it so for you, Romana."

"That's good to know. Now, correct me if I'm wrong," she said seriously, "But I believe for us to do what was in your head, our clothes need to be removed."

The Doctor didn't know if she was teasing him or not. But when her hands started removing his coat, he decided that he didn't particularly care, and led her by the hand to her bedroom. What followed was tentative and gentle, the Doctor teaching and leading her as much in this as he did in so many other things, only without her usual sense of superior knowledge. The difference in the size of their bodies was almost laughable, but keeping her on top took away the risk of his weight smothering her as their bodies moved together.

When it was over, the Doctor stretched out on her small bed and watched her curiously. She was beautiful in her less uptight manner, unclothed but for the sheet and with messy hair, leaning against the headboard with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Thoughts?" He finally asked, when she didn't say anything for a long time.

"Physically pleasurable, I suppose, and certainly intriguing from a learning point of view, but not something I think I'd be particularly interested in repeating."

He laughed, and with a strange fondness in her eyes so did she, and that was that.

* * *

The second time the Doctor heard Romana shout his name from across the TARDIS console room, which was a month later, he was surprised to hear panic instead of some form of accusation.

"What is it, Romana?" He had begun the question while examining something on the scanner, but looked up as he said it. She was a statue opposite him. Her long strawberry hair had half fallen in her face but she hadn't moved it, and she had one hand over her mouth and the other over her stomach. Ten seconds passed. She hadn't moved or answered him. She hadn't even blinked. "Romana?"

"I felt-" She stammered, "I felt - but it's impossible. K-9!"

" _Mistress?"_

"I want you to do a full medical scan on myself, for anomalies."

The Doctor had no idea what was going on, but couldn't ignore the sensation in his gut that told him whatever it was, it was colossal. What he could do, though, was immediately move to Romana's side and put his arm around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort his companion.

She glanced up at him briefly but said nothing. They waited for several minutes until K-9's scan was complete.

" _Scan reveals that you are with child, Mistress. Four weeks."_

"With child?!" The Doctor exclaimed loudly, unable to swallow such an outlandish idea.

" _Euphemism for the state of pregnancy, master, wherein-"_

"Yes, K-9, I know what 'with child' means, that's quite enough of that!" He told the robotic dog. "But clearly your systems are malfunctioning if you think that-" That was when he realised Romana hadn't said a word or budged an inch since the dog had spoken. "Romana?"

"I can feel him," the Time Lady said, sounding as though there was a tennis ball sized lump in her throat, "It's...I don't know what it is, other than incredibly peculiar."

"Him?" The Doctor very abruptly felt extremely light-headed.

Romana was shaking. "What happened to the supposed all but non-existent Gallifreyan fertility? It was  _once_."

" _Probability of pregnancy in Gallifreyans calculated to be one in seven million eighty nine thousand-"_

"Shut up K-9," the Doctor and Romana said at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will contain the cuteness of the Doctor and Romana being parents, before the story gets more serious when I show some snapshots from further on in the child's life.
> 
> Plan for the fic is:
> 
> 1 - How
> 
> 2 - Baby
> 
> 3 - Child
> 
> 4 - Crucial Moment One
> 
> 5 - Crucial Moment Two
> 
> 6 - Crucial Moment Three
> 
> The profile I made that started this off can be found here:
> 
> evilqueenofgallifrey . tumblr post / 110013571120 / doctor - romana - if - youre - still - doing - ship - kids
> 
> I also got asked to do a Twissy kid and she has a fic too. It's called The Definition of Trouble for anyone who wants to check it out. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback/constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
